Halo (Halo 3 Level)
Plot After Master Chief saves the blue stripper, he is ready to blow up the big ring thingy again. He and the Arbiturd approach the Ark and are attacked by the Flood dudes. When they get inside they meet 343 Guilty Spark with the big ass lazar. The B-Ball shoots Johnson while quoting "I'm firin' meh lazor bitch" Rtas 'Vadum: Hey Arby I found a nice Youtube video Arbiter: How? There is no Wi-Fi on covenant ships Rtas 'Vadum: I'm using your laptop. Oops I got yours banned Arbiter: What! I'm gonna turn you into a half-ass and so help me I wi-- Rtas cuts communication Master Chief: Why the fuck are we blowing up Halo again? I thought we did this two games ago Cortana: Cause I told you to Sgt Johnson: I parked the frigate by the Control Room Master Chief:'''I have a dropship '''Sgt Johnson: Whatever jackass MC's cell phone rings Master Chief: Yo! Rookie: Theres a new Halo game called Halo: 3 ODST Master Chief: Really? What armor do I have? Rookie: You ain't in it" Master Chief: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MC loses control of the dropship and crashes than Arby gets mad and slaps him in the face Rookie: '''I am the main playable character '''Arbiter: What the hell man?! I spent weeks on that paint job Some time later ( just like last time I dont know who is in which time zone so I'm not listing all 75) Master ChIef: I'm not gonna let that game come out After a few minutes of fighting zombies from left4dead they reach the top of the building, wow, an advance civilization forgot to put in a elevator so they had to walk on ledges Sgt Johnson: Oracle where are you ? Use your lazer dammit! Guilty Spark:'''You're the one that has infinite ammo ''Sgt Johnson:' ''You are an asshole you know that right ? ''They reach the control room Sgt Johnson: I'm not gonna rape her Cortana is now in Sgt's hands '' '''Oracle:' Firing the Red Ring of DOOM will destroy Halo: ODST! Sgt Johnson: Take it like a man Guilty Spark: It will destroy my chance of getting Recon! Sgt Johnson: Your mom! Guilty Spark: What ya say about my mamma ? Your mom is so fat that when she has diabetes NASA thought it was astroids! Sgt Johnson:"Your mamma is so fat that she was AROUND the house! Guilty Spark: Your mamma is so fat that she shifts the earth's axis everytime she breathes! Sgt Johnson: Yor mamma is so fat that she can touch the moon by sitting! Guilty Spark: Your mamma is so fat she doesn't need internet because she's already world wide! Sgt Johsnon: Your mamma is so fat when she jumped in the water the water jumped out! Guilty Spark: Your mamma is so fat she doesn't have nightmares because they're afraid of her! Sgt Johnson: Your mamma is so fat her wedding ring is a Halo! Guilty Spark: Your mamma is-- um Yo mamma is- oh just fuck it all! Spark kills Johnson then commits suicide '' '''Master Chief:' K lets end stop ODST from releasing Rookie: Nnnnooooooooooooooooo!!!! Jeez you are one mother- MC runs over Rookie which is good cuase he is a noob which is why he never talks in ODST. When the Master Chief sees a lonely Grunt he approachs it. Grunt: You're a ffaagg WWWAAA ! You were kidnap into the military WAAAAAAA! Master Chief: Take that motherfucker!" *shotgun blast* "I told I told you!*shotgun blast* Don't-*shotgun blast* fuck with me! You hear me!! Man thats some peice of fuck there*shotgun blast ! Has anyone ever seen a Grunt in peices due to multiple gunshots wounds ? I just wondered cuase I'm looking at one now. Is that Gruntiness I see leaking out of his tank? 'Following the annoying lightbulb's wishes he activates Halo, gets on a frigate and went to portal. The hulahoop fires while MC is in slipspace and causes him to be stranded in space while everyone else dies. Escape After watching 2 hours of porn on the halo and its instant internet access they decide to leave in a random warthog. The porn however infected the halo causing it to explode. The two heroes escaped onto the space ship thing. Too bad master chief and the blue chick were left behind and no one decided to even check for them. Jackasses.